Where i belong
by LT. ReiStark
Summary: part one in the "My Legacy" story
1. how i write

hello this is my very first fan fic. i don't have a spell check program so for the gramaticle errors i apolagise in advance. this story takes place on the passing sea, a world unrealated to the TV show or games. the three main contanants are: gaia (guy-A), irigo (Ear-E-Go), and umi (you- me), 


	2. how i look

to those whom read this, this is a semi romantic and tragic story. there are NO POKE HUMAN SEXUAL ACTS! any sexual content is light and for story perposes only and are censored to a reasonable degree. so if you just want a stiffie DONT READ THIS. this is NOT a porno GOT IT!.......... ok.

"hmmm..... i think i will read this later" thought a young man of 16 years as he browsed . the person in question was a one Rei,Stark who had grown up in the harbor town of AquaMarine. his life was a dreary one as he was diagnosed with mild pychosis. the voice of hate and indiferance following his every step. taunting "why do you lie so much" "she'l NEVER want to go out with YOU" "oooooh look a lesbian, go punch her you faggot" these voices where semi vancuished via water therapy. a form of realaxation descoverd by his mentor Prof,Green a brilliant man whom ran the marine reasearch lab in the woods. perfectly placed on lake Eon a lake contaning endless amounts of pokemon. a place Rei loved to go, perfect because he worked in the lab.  
rei awoke sharply from his daydream "man why am i thinking about my life when i need to get ready for work!" steping up he removed his house coat leaving him naked as his pajamas were once again stolen by his brothers tricky umbreon in the night, and yawned, revealing a CD sized tatoo on his back, the symbols he did not understand and strange shapes contained in the circle seemed to glow for a spit second, glinting like a star ready to come into life. sitting down on his bed in front of the news cast he started to dress into his "Rumble" gear.  
yelling down the hall "Umbeon if you riped my PJs again you wont like what happens!" the news woman on the Telly talking in fron of a small park where a momorial stood "27 years ago the tragety started here, a yong girl devouerd by her...." suddenly from dawn stars Rei's brother Dan yells "Dont talk to umbreon like that. he's just playfull!" the news woman still going " hard to beleave a trainers most loved pokemon, an arkanine would...." Rei suddenly started when umbreon jumped onto his bed' with it a pair of XBox360 pajamas laid onto his bed "thank you" rei sayed after regaining his wits "your welcome" replyed the playfull umbeon. rei thought to himself "man ive been able to do that ever since the acsedent..." "HONNY TIME FOR WORK" yelled rei's mother."OK! or whatever" rei replyed geting up he turned in the miror "umbeon? how do i look today" rei mused "im sure anything you meet will thing you look delicious" replyed umbreon. the news almost finished, the woman stood in front of a mountan top lab. a nerdy looking man beside her "im sure everone is wondering why is this hapening and why only to most pokemon?" asked the newscaster. "we bebieve it has to do with gene warping due to the commet that passed the day before it all started. it seems to afect size to a degree and the moral centers of the brain" the geeky looking labworker explained. turing the tv off rei went thue a list of equipment.

"acid guard, light armor, scarf, gloves, tumble protectors, boots, shades,  
OH! i forgot my boken" picking the boken off the bed he scritched the umbreons ear "cant forget my handy sword can i" he told the now blissfull poke'mon. one more time he checked his outfit. long gloves coverd his hands a blue jewl sitting on top of both, gold stitching corresed the jewls and fingers of the gloves. a tightly laced pair of long boots on his feet covered in metal loops and studs. these were his favorate pair as they were comfy and alowed him to run, unlike stiffer boots he'd gotten in the past. a long blue phidora adorning his head. front going out to a smooth point, and the back flowing to three smaller points, a gold rune completing the hat looking like a wave going over a small orb. a simple blue cloak rugby pants long sleeve shirt and scarf completed the outfit.  
"Ok time to go" said rei as he fondled the tip of his hat thinking "how old is this thing? and why do the hat gloves cape and boots fit so well?" the objects in question were handed dowm aparently since the legendary cataclism. running out the door rei grabed a waffle and yelled bye mom, bro, umbreon! his hat flew of revealing messy blue hair with bright red bangs. grabing his hat he started on to the lab. 


	3. what aquamarine is like

Running off to work Rei looked at the houses. A suburban noir seemed to cover the town, despite the year being 2057. People doing average tasks and chores did so as normal, but anyone could see the alertness in their eyes. Fear of the world and modern events were all Rei saw in the eyes of the average passer by for Rei's whole life.

"Man. can't anyone here smile" Rei whispered to himself. The dreariness matched only by the laughter of kids playing at the park, up and down, up and down, the swings creaked as the innocent children pretended to be super heroes, dandy lion seeds, and tailows, the fear of anything in the nearby wilderness unimportant next to having fun and being anything in their imaginations.

Continuing on Rei started to see the houses of police officers and town guards, sitting there with perfect perches for defense of the town. Also protecting the city were a select few, 5 in fact, rangers. Surveying the wilds and helping people to understand the forest. All rangers adorned dog tags and were ranked. Rei was a lieutenant, the second most powerful ranger in the town, under the captain. The pay was ok and the freedom to work another job in research whilst on duty was a perk too. Now heading onto the path to the woods a boy yelled

"Rei!....... we need help, Now!" running off with the boy Rei found a group of kids around an Arbok in the middle of a grassy field. Studying the posture of the long Pokémon he noted everything about it, so was a rangers job. The magnificent Arbok was maybe 27 feet long, a dark purple, male, had miner scaring, and was a western Gaia dark whiptail or, Porro puniceus formildosus. The environment was a warm sunny 11 o'clock with a high humidity, and the grass was being blown to the north at 2.7 meters per second

"Get away now. It's a dangerous Pokémon, it might just be asleep!" Rei warned the children. Suddenly the snake Pokémon awoke, staring up a young boy it started to stretch only just having been woken. The now extremely dangerous Pokémon used leer to freeze the now urinating 9 year old and yawned, staring into the maw of the hungry Pokémon was the most terrifying thing the boy had ever seen. The Arbok coiled, and grabbed the young boy's foot with its tail. Seeing the vicious snake drawing it strong white fangs, Rei ran seeing this was an infected Arbok. Pushing the boy Rei took the siring bite, a flow of burning venom causing his arm veins to turn a deathly black, turning its head the Arbok took its malicious fangs out of his arm and reached its coils towards Rei. Not wanting to be the snake's newfound dinner Rei drew his boken.

"I have a tasty treat for ya right here" Rei yelled. RmmmmmmmmmmmMimMimMimMim his sword seemed to growl. As it opened slowly the sleek black front and back moved to reveal a glowing blue core. Every time the hidden moter revved a pulse of orange energy flowed though the core. Releasing all the energy Rei just stored his boken exploded forward. A nebula of energy pushing the blade forward, Boom! The sword broke the sound barrier just before hitting its target, the now unfortunate Arbok's head. The immensely effectual slash collided into its mark at 357 meters per second, sending the bewildered serpent into the woods 300 meters away. Now safe Rei drew two samples of blood despite there being about a teaspoon of it in his mouth. Samples stored, he injected himself with anti-venom to slow the progress of the deathly chemicals. A shot of anti-deteriorate and inflammation retardant finished the job.

"He could have put up a fight, the cagey basterd" Rei said as he noticed a woman who looked like a walking makeup drawer ran and embraced her son, a cowboy looking husband in tow. The loving parents held the lad as the caring ranger looked for wounds and treated a miner scrape he had acquired.

"All better" Rei announced as the boy looked at him sheepishly "Ok now I'm going to the lab and I will notify the guards and police. The Pokémon likely won't come back so don't worry, go be a kid and don't go near any unfamiliar Pokémon ok?" Rei smiled at the scared but grateful youth,

"Here you go" the father said as he pushed a 50 dollar bill in Rei's face.

"I cannot take it" Rei explained "I took an oath of vigilance, do you see this?" Rei inquired as he fondled his dog tag. "This took years of care and respect towards my fellow man to earn. I have no need for money, but if you need any help dealing with something Pokémon or first aid related just ask me. Dial 333 and ask for Rei" he knew that the family was a poor one, mainly due to the mothers expensive habits, 200 dollar brandy was all she ever drank, An existence that many knew in town. Rei became a ranger for one reason, to help people. "Why don't you take that money and take your son out to the soda shop hmm" Rei said.

"Take him out for a soda? It sounds ok. Do they have any amaretto?" the mother questioned.

"No, you need to go and spend time with him, at a level head" Rei informed the mother.

"Let's go get you home and into some comfy clothes. Then we'll go get sodas and that baseball bat you wanted" the boys father said with a smile as he lifted him.

Done with his emergency call Rei ran off into the woods, paying no mind the path was a half kilometer away. This was the perfect workout, Rei had always been way more agile than his peers, a quick burst of speed allowed him to jump to a broken tree and to the rafter like branches. Soon he intersected the main trail, and continued this time on the proper trail. Reaching the half kilometer mark on the path he again found a way to elevate to the level of the branches, jumping he went two times faster, getting places this way made Rei calm and focused, it always just made sense to Rei to move this way. Eyes closed he could remember the entire path, the trees and hills; he knew the gorge was up ahead. Every thing seemed to lay itself in front of him. His mind broke focus when he heard a splash. Stopping on one foot he perched himself on the post of a now destroyed wooden bridge, the entire middle was blown to pieces leaving a 50 foot gap, the only parts left were the start and finish of the walkway and a 13 foot guard rail made of wood. Looking around he saw nothing but the deep gorge and tall fir oak and cedar trees. And a recently fallen piece of the bridge in the rushing river below. Due to the lack of weathering on the shattered wood he judged the destruction at 7-8 in the morning when the rain stopped. "Anything that could do this might be long gone. But I can't cross down at the rocks there are to many Pokémon there. Something must want me to take the path down in deep part of the woods… screw that" he said knowing now to the destroyer was watching him from a hiding spot. Charging his boken he again jumped from post to post and ran on the small undestroyed section of the banister. Jumping he again released a blast of plasma, firing him across the gap at a high speed he landed on the other side. Ankle now hurting and boken overheated he was defenseless. So he ran as fast at he could towards the lab, wondering if anything was behind him. "Man… shit day" Rei said, almost near the lake


End file.
